Li Wukong
40px|right|link=:Category:Royals|Royal |image=Li Wukong final.png |caption= |story=The Journey To The West |role=The Monkey King |powerfulqualities=Outgoing, Energetic, Strong |age=16 |alignment= |roommate=Hua Ju-Long (Formerly, until the later transferred to Monster High) Arden Pan (Current) |heartsdesire="Sometimes knowing I'm destined to be immortal and my friends aren't isn't all fun and rainbows, so I guess I just wanna be like everyone else you know?" |magictouch=“I’m super strong! I may not have inherited my dad’s super speed, which really sucked when I made the mistake of racing Electra Febe, but I’m just as strong, if not stronger, than him!” |romancestatus=“Don’t care about that stuff. I’m immortal, remember? I have all the time in the world once I get out of High School to worry about falling in love! Right now, I’m here to party!” |cursesmoment=“People say I bounce from one idea to the next too quickly, but they just can’t keep up with all my impulsive energy!” |favsubject=“Phys-Ed. It’s a class where I can let out all my energy and do some wicked cool tricks to impress the ladies!” |leastfavsubject=“Pretty much any class where they force me to sit still. It’s really hard, okay?” |bffea="Hua Ju-Long and I have been as close as two destined warriors can be ever since we were little!" }} Given the fact he is a monkey, it's easy to say that Li Wukong is a genuine party animal! Always bouncing from one idea to the next, Li's up for anything life may throw at him, especially if the danger level is over 9000! Li is wallpacapaca's 5th character on the wiki! Biography Personality How are they like? Character Strengths? Weaknesses? Appearance How do they look like? Should be as detailed as possible if there is no profile picture available. If there is, just describe it. Fairy tale – Characters Story The Story from 's Point of View What is their Destiny History Life before Ever After High, or another school. Relationships Family Character's Parent (1) :Who is their parent, How is their relationship? Good or Bad? Friends Character's Friend :Who are their friends and why? How did their relationship start? Character's Friend :Who are their friends and why? How did their relationship start? Character's Friend :Who are their friends and why? How did their relationship start? Character's Friend :Who are their friends and why? How did their relationship start? Character's Friend :Who are their friends and why? How did their relationship start? Romance Character's Lover :Who do they fancy? Are they in a relationship? Who have they been in a relationship with in the past? Enemies Character's Enemy :Who do they hate and why? How did they become enemies? Pet Character's Pet :What is their Pet? It's name? How did they get it? Does it have special abilities? Gallery File:Icon.png Notes * What number they are in your fanon. Based on when they were created and how many other EAH Fan Characters you had before them. * The date your character was first published * Any inspiration about your character * Other Notes Category:Wallpacapaca Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:The Journey To The West